Hitherto, tilting chairs have generally incorporated a tilt mechanism independent of the frame, the tilt axis of which was located approximately midway along and underneath the seat, or otherwise substantially distant from the anterior end of the seat These chairs respond to the backward leaning of the seated occupant by simultaneous movement of both the seat portion and the back portion This often causes the occupants knees (bent over the anterior end of the seat) to rise upwardly to a height where they collide with an accompanying desk, and the lower trunk of the occupants body to sink into the posterior part of the seat, so restricting the further stretching out of the occupant. Furthermore, the leaning back of the seated occupant on such chairs causes additional pressure to the underside of the thighs of the occupant, so restricting blood circulation.
It would therefore be advantageous to develop a chair that would allow the back, and particularly the region of the back above the lumbar, of the seated occupant to be stretched or arched backwards comfortably without causing simultaneous lifting of the legs and feet of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.